This contract will enhance the analytic capacity of the National Survey of Early Care and Education Data by constructing analytic variables to answer key early care and education questions; processing and disseminating restricted use data that allow for sophisticated analyses of early care and education supply and demand by linking household and program data at the community level; developing technical assistance resources and conducting technical assistance for researchers and analysts wishing to mine the NSECE data; and conducting analyses in response to questions posed by ACF and its early childhood programs.